


Movies and Moonlight

by Deyanira



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, It's also the Fantasy Noir Au It's an AU of an AU, It's incest I'm so sorry, Just a slight mention, Kevin and Cecil are brothers in this, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deyanira/pseuds/Deyanira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and Cecil finish up watching a movie, or, well, mostly finishing a movie. They head back to their room to relax after some stressing days at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. This is an AU of the Fantasy Noir fic I'm working on. You can find that [right here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1281880) Basically, it's an AU of the AU. This will later be featured in that fic in snippets, but I am not giving away spoilers for that fic. They're not into each other in the main series. This might have happened in the main universe if not for a few things which happened differently.  
> As stated in the main fic, Kevin has Bipolar I, and manic symptoms can occasionally include hypersexuality. I've done research into it long before I was diagnosed. Ah, I haven't yet specified on Cecil quite yet, because it's not plot relevant yet, though they both have anxiety disorders.  
> Oh, yeah. In the fantasy noir fic, Cecil and Kevin are brothers. Hence the incest warning. Everything is consensual. Consent is important. Hope you enjoy!  
> OKAY SO. Anymore plot bunnies that are porn will end up in this fic, just because I don't want to spam the explicit category here on AO3.

Cecil sighed fondly, enjoying the company of his brother. It was their day off from the radio station, and they fully intended on using their time wisely. Dinner and a movie, as cliché as it was. Kevin cooked this time, chicken parmesan with penne pasta, as that was all they had left in the pantry for Italian. Right now, they were on the couch, Cecil’s head against his brother’s chest. Kevin’s hand was playing with his hair, just them, relaxing as they usually did. They knew this wasn’t normal, in any case. Kevin tried not to sleep around too often, Cecil just didn’t enjoy relationships.

It wasn’t something Cecil particularly cared for. He tried dating around, a couple of one night stands. He didn’t find it fulfilling, and felt emptier after it. Kevin enjoyed dating around, sleeping with whoever caught his fancy. He tried not to bring home dates too often. There would be a few months of depression, in which Cecil would have to sooth him, treat him kindly in order to make him feel as though he was worth anything. Then the mania would kick in, and he was smiling and laughing all the time, excited about life. With it came the increased sexual urges, meaning Kevin would probably be out every night. Cecil trained himself not to worry, and if things got bad, well, he was pretty handy with a slingshot.

Usually, it wasn’t that bad. And ever since this… _arrangement_ came to be, he hardly went out anymore. “Ceec, is something wrong? You’re awfully quiet, and I know how much you love Cat Ballou.”

“I’m fine, I’m just thinking. You know, my favorite dangerous pastime! You’re comfortable, it’s getting late, and I don’t feel like getting up.”

Kevin’s hand slid down Cecil’s cheek, resting below his chin to tip his head up. “We have to get up. I know we brushed our teeth, took our medicine, changed into our pajamas. Sleeping on the couch is comfortable when it’s only one. You know what happened the last time we slept on the couch.” He grinned, and pressed his lips against his brother’s forehead.

“I remember. Getting up was a pain,” Cecil groaned, relinquishing his hold on his brother’s waist. “Bedtime. I’m actually looking forward to getting into bed.” He was slow to get up, his muscles stiff and uncooperative. Once he steadied himself, he helped Kevin turn off the lights in the living room, as well as their entertainment center. They shared the master bedroom. The other bedroom was used as an office, a means to keep the living room cleared from their work. Cecil walked into their room first, shuffling towards his side of the bed, checking it to make sure his work wasn’t disturbed. The mass of pillows were perfectly set, their blankets straight. Once he was satisfied, he lifted a corner of the sheet to, just enough for him to slip under the weight of it.

“One of these days, I’m going to be the one to get in here first, and you’ll be the one turning off the light,” Kevin teased as he turned on his lamp. The main light was still on, but he didn’t want to stumble into bed once he turned that one off. Flicking the switch bathed their room in a soft yellow glow. A few steps, and he was in bed with his brother. Kevin tugged the chain on the lamp to shut it off, turning to face Cecil. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Cecil echoed back with a giggle. Usually this was the start of a particular way of Kevin trying to seduce him. Usually. His brother was stable as far as he knew, no manic symptoms. Of course, there was always the possibility of him hiding it, which wouldn’t be a surprise either. Cecil hid a lot from his brother. Kevin stared into him just as much as he stared into Kevin. It was never them trying to figure out who would kiss each other first, because they would end up doing it anyway. Leaning it at the same time.

And usually, that would be the end of it, a kiss goodnight and nothing more. Tonight wasn’t a typical night. Instead Cecil snuggled up closer to his brother, both of them sporting identical grins. He pecked his brother’s jaw, while Kevin’s hand cupped his cheek to tip, kissing his nose and then his lips. Cecil was far needier in the kisses he drew from his twin, nipping at his lip between the meetings of their lips. He just needed to be close tonight. Be it with snuggling, or kisses, or more, Kevin always knew how he would be feeling during the day and night depending on his behavior. It was the same with how he knew when Kevin needed to be close. When Cecil felt Kevin’s tongue swiping at his lips, he parted his lips, welcoming him in within a moment of the touch. The slick muscle felt comforting, and he sucked on it, just enough to draw out a faint moan. Never a fight for dominance (it was cliché to the both of them), instead it was a passionate kiss, love and affection passing in it.

Cecil’s breathing grew quick, and he broke away to straddle Kevin. His grinding down against his brother slowly, working them both up to a simmering arousal. Hands slid up his thighs, settling on his hips. Kevin’s eyes remained on Cecil’s, flickering down occasionally. Cecil’s knees dug into the mattress as he pulled off his shirt, exposing the all-too-familiar torso to the moonlight. His brother’s eyes studied the smooth skin, ticking off a list of places he would soon mark. Or perhaps he would stick to Cecil’s neck, marring the tan skin that was the same shade as his own

Kevin’s grip on his hips tightened, forcing Cecil to grind down harder, a deep, delicious moan passing his lips. Eventually they would slide their pajama pants off, their boxers pulled down as well. It was a few minutes more until Cecil moved off of his brother, yanking what was left of his clothing off while Kevin did the same. The brothers returned to facing each other, Kevin moving to hover over his brother. “What do you want tonight, Ceec?”

“I don’t care. Anything. Anything to have you close.” Cecil kissed his brother’s arm.

“I’ll get the lube, okay? I’ll be right back. You’ll be able to see me. I’m right here.” Kevin moved off of him, reaching for the drawer. He pulled it open, digging around to find the small bottle of lubricant. Once he found it, he rolled over to Cecil, noting his eyes were fixated on him.  “See, right here.”

“I know.” Cecil murmured, pulling his feet up to thighs, then spreading them open. He blushed at exposing himself. It never grew any easier each time they got intimate. Kevin kissed the inside of his thighs, little pecks up and down each side. He licked a stripe up his brother’s cock, grinning at the way Cecil arched up, all because of him. Pulling back, he sat on his heels and opened up the bottle of lube. Applying a copious amount to a finger, Kevin traced a circle against Cecil’s entrance before pressing in.

“Ah!” Cecil couldn’t help himself, tightening around the intrusion. “Slow down,” he murmured. Kevin paused, waiting for Cecil to give him the go ahead. Once he saw his brother nod, his eyes slowly closing, and a smile on his lips. Kevin continued to slowly work him open, adding another digit. Once their thrusting was easy, he pulled them out, much to Cecil’s dislike. “No, put them back.” Cecil never liked being empty during intimacy.

“Shhh, shhh, it’s alright.” Kevin poured plenty of lube onto his hand, slicking himself up. Then he added extra lube to Cecil. Rough sex, bareback was fun when he was in the mood, but Cecil wasn’t. And this was for Cecil, not himself. He pressed a quick kiss to Cecil’s lips as he pressed in slowly. Once he was past the ring of muscle, Kevin huffed out a breath. His thrusts were slow, pushing in further to allow Cecil to adjust. “How are you feeling?”

“Mmm. Good. Relaxed. Not so lonely,” Cecil purred. His hands gripped at Kevin’s back, trying not to claw at his back. For Kevin’s part, his thrusts began to quicken. Cecil hitched his legs further up, soft mewling noises spilling from his mouth, and Kevin kissed him to swallow them down. This was still a slower pace for them, but still enjoyable. Cecil’s nails dug into Kevin’s back, while his brother’s hand wrapped around his cock. They moaned at the same time, Cecil’s sound swallowing Kevin’s own. In response, he slammed into Cecil, chuckling at the way he arched up, rib to rib. They were completely identical, fitting together well.

“Cecil,” Kevin sighed softly. He knew how close Cecil was, how close he himself was to reaching that moment of pure pleasure. Cecil tightened around him unexpectedly, and Kevin moaned, floating on the pleasurable haze of orgasm. He barely noticed himself ejaculating into his brother. Carefully slipping out, Kevin placed his lips on Cecil’s dick, pulling it further into his mouth. It was lazy, but neither of them cared. Cecil’s hands moved to Kevin’s hair, digging in while he let out a soft sound; Kevin finding the somewhat bitter taste of semen on his tongue. He swallowed it down, not really caring.

“Thank you, Kevin.”

“You’re welcome.” He knew they would have to clean up, but neither of them really wanted to get out of bed. Instead, the brothers took the lazy route of baby wipes to clean themselves off until they would take a shower in the morning. Back under the covers, Cecil rested his head on Kevin’s chest, yawning. Cecil fell asleep ten minutes later, while Kevin was up long into the night. The sleeping medications didn’t seem to have much effect anymore, but he didn’t mind. Watching Cecil sleep was an experience in and of itself. Kevin played with Cecil’s hair before finally being lulled into the world of sleep, dreams chasing after another.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin's not feeling all that great, so Cecil makes him feel better.

Cecil was tired. Not the ‘oh, I’m so sleepy’ tired, but the one that settled deep in the bones. Some days he didn’t feel like getting out of bed. Other days he would get up, but not feel like doing much. Going to work from 5:30 PM to just around midnight was fine with him those days. Not always, but just enough. Kevin knew how it was for him. The anxiety would get to the both of them some days, especially when the plot relevant parts of their story would come up. He didn’t have work tomorrow, he wasn’t sure about Kevin. It would surprise Cecil if that was the case. It wasn’t often they had matching days off, but it did throw off the story. Lately management was more accepting of giving them time off together, if not for the sake of their story. Having Kevin ahead, or Cecil ahead just didn’t work.

Two days off was still nice to have, especially spending it at home. Maybe overnight at a hotel if they were feeling fancy. He was honestly just waiting for Kevin to get home. Currently, Cecil was lazing about on the couch. He knew he should get up to cook something, but they could order pizza, as a treat. They hadn’t pizza in a month at least. He dialed their favorite pizzeria to order a small, half-pepperoni and half chicken and barbeque. Kevin didn’t care for the barbeque chicken, but pepperoni seemed to be his favorite.

Soon enough, Cecil could hear the footsteps up the stairwell, the particular pattern matching his brother’s own. He counted until he was at the door, greeting him warmly. “Hey, Cecil! You look pretty comfortable right there.”

“I ordered us a pizza. A small one so we don’t overeat. It’ll be about 45 minutes, though.”

“Oh, I know what we could do to pass the time,” Kevin replied, plopping down on the couch with a grin. Cecil knew that grin all too well. Kevin would slide into his lap, just the way he was doing now. Then he would give him a particular look. Instead of waiting for his brother to kiss him, Cecil took initiative this time, pulling Kevin down for a kiss. Judging by the pleased sound, it was a good choice, and Kevin seemed more interested in kissing him harder, shrugging his work shirt off. He was in a tank top, but Cecil hardly noticed. Kevin’s hands in his hair, tugging on the short ebony locks. God, this shouldn’t have been so hot. The way Kevin seemed to be desperate for him. Cecil slid his hands up to Kevin’s hips, pulling him down, enjoying how he was grinding down against him. His moan was deeper than his brother’s, but the way Kevin echoed it sent shivers down his spines. He was pushed down against the cushions.

“Miss me?” Cecil laughed when he was able to breathe.

“You could say that. I’ve been anxious to get home. It’s been interesting to say the least. I’m sure you know what I’m talking about.”

“I know,” Cecil murmured, running his hands down Kevin’s arms, and then ‘accidentally’ brushed against his groin. Kevin arching back, whimpering with desire was just so _perfect._ Finally, he came back down to kiss him again, tongue forcing its way into Cecil’s mouth. They only broke apart to breathe, and even then their lips were hardly far from each other. Their kisses grew more heated, Kevin unbuttoning Cecil’s shirt, and – DING- .

“Fuck. Now, really?” Kevin whined, getting off of his brother.

“Well, yeah. I’ll get the door,” Cecil answered, moving off the couch.

“No way. You’re all disheveled and blushing cheeks. Money is on the table, right?” Kevin walked to the table, picking up the cash. Upon opening the door, their delivery kid handed over the pizza. “Take what is left-over as a tip.” Kevin shut the door, walking to their living room table. “Should I get plates, or are you fine with using the box?”

“I’m fine using the box as long as it’s on my lap. You know how the chicken has a tendency to fall off the crust,” he murmured lifting the box to his lap. Opening it, Cecil took a whiff, pleased with the smell and appearance of the food. Kevin joined him on the couch, legs tucked underneath him. They both pulled a slice to themselves, immediately biting into the hot food. Neither minded, and continued eating. Cecil was tempted to eat a slice of his brother’s food, but he knew Kevin would smack his hand away. Instead, he ate contently, knowing this would be their last treat for a while. Sure, they kept bits of chocolate in the refrigerator, or the small tarts that soothed over Cecil’s tongue. Kevin was the sweet freak, but Cecil enjoyed it on occasion, too.

The two ate in silence, trying to finish the pizza off so they could get back to their couch fun. Cecil finished first, placing the box on Kevin’s leg as he got up, walking to the bathroom. The hallway was filled with pictures of them in various places, getting younger the closer to the bedroom. Next to the doorway of the master bedroom, there was a picture of them at three, parents holding one each, all of them smiling at the camera. A smile full of fondness found its place on Cecil’s lips, there for a moment and disappearing the moment he began brushing his teeth.

Kevin joined him just as he finished. “Enjoyed your brushie wushie?” he asked with a straight face, but a part of his lip was twitching, betraying his need to laugh. Cecil doubled over with laughter, breaking his brother’s mask of composure. He joined him in laughter.

“God, when was the last time we used that? When we were five?”

“Yep. Part of our little language mom tried to break the habit of us using. I’ll be back in a couple of minutes. Let me get devoid of pizza breath, and I’ll join you.” Cecil nodded and bounced off to the living room. Kevin stared at himself in the mirror, ignoring the crawling feeling on his body, the blood spattered on the bathroom sink. They would go away soon enough. It was easy to ignore, and the image dissipated. He just needed to be with his brother right now. Toothpaste in hand, he began his personal process of brushing his teeth. It took more time than Cecil, not that he minded. He pulled a bottle of lube from the cabinet. Once he was free of any foam on his mouth, he returned to the living room, where Cecil was spread on the couch.

“Hey.” Kevin only smiled in reply, grateful Cecil was divested of his shirt. He straddled his brother, rocking against him again, leaning down to kiss him again, softer this time. Cecil’s hand reached for Kevin’s cock, stroking it through the cloth. Suddenly the kiss was much more vicious, all nipping and tugging on Cecil’s lips as Kevin’s rocking became much more desperate.

“Fuck. Pants off, now.” Kevin peeled off of his brother, removing all of his clothing. Cecil shimmied out of his pants and boxers. His brother sat down, a bottle of lube in his hands. Cecil plopped himself down, settling onto his stomach. He knew what Kevin would do momentarily. Sure enough, a slick finger made its way to his ass. It slid in easy enough. They fucked enough that it wasn’t usually a problem for him to spread open, but it was still more comfortable to get lubed up before sex. Soon there was another one joining the other inside him. Kevin was gentle with him, easing him open slowly. As soon as it would be comfortable, Kevin poured lube into his hand, covering his cock in lube. Cecil got up to straddle him, whining as his brother pushed inside of him.

“Kevin,” Cecil murmured as he was filled. He didn’t move until he was completely filled, and comfortable on his brother’s lap. Kevin pressed a kiss to Cecil’s neck, pecking up his jaw to his lips, biting on the lower one. Cecil began to rock against him, huffing out his breaths. Kevin’s hands tightened around Cecil’s hips, nails digging into his skin. The kisses grew in intensity, moans slipping from their mouths. Cecil’s movements increased, not really caring about the pleasure, just wanting to have Kevin get off soon. He didn’t need sex the way Kevin seemed to, but he did enjoy when it did happen. How could Cecil not? Kevin always helped him finish, even though he personally felt it unnecessary. A particularly tight grip pulled Cecil from his thoughts, focusing on his brother’s pleasure instead of his thoughts. He would have a haze through his mind soon enough. Cecil squeezed around him, kissing him, knocking their teeth together. Kevin was breathing hard, a sign for Cecil to pull back to at least let him breathe, though the soft whimpers of his name was wonderful.

“Cecil, just, ah, a little more,” Kevin whined, beginning to nip at Cecil’s jaw. A delightful moan emanated from Cecil’s mouth, hips gyrating, making sure to at least give what he was being asked of.

“Wait. Wait,” Cecil murmured. He slid up, his knees digging into the cushion. “You know, we haven’t done this on the floor in a while…”

“This is a fact, yes. Did you want to move down there?”

“Er, yes? I just don’t want to get the couch too dirty.” Cecil carefully lifted himself up completely, stretching his arms up to extend this body. The faint popping of his back made him feel much better as he settled down on the floor. Kevin hovered above him, adding some lube to himself before getting in between Cecil legs. He reapplied the lubricant to his brother as well, and Cecil let out a soft huff of air once Kevin pressed into him again. This time the thrusts were harder, and Cecil hitched his legs up, letting his brother get rougher with him. The rug burn wouldn’t be too severe, at least. Cecil’s hands clawed at Kevin’s back, knowing full well he would be leaving marks. Kevin bit his neck, sucking hard to make sure there would be a pleasant bruise left for morning.

Cecil’s moans grew louder as Kevin continued to thrust into him. He could feel Kevin shudder above him, a quick cry cutting off as he hit his peak, the heat of orgasm taking over. Cecil wasn’t concerned with himself, carefully helping Kevin out, and down to the floor next to him. “Better?” Cecil asked with a smile.

“Much.” Kevin breathed out, just letting himself come down. “Need help there, Ceec?”

“Not really, I think I can take care of myself. Or you could take care of it when we get in the shower. Either or.”

“A shower sounds nice. We can definitely get that taken care of while showering. Mmm.” Kevin turned, propping himself up on his elbow. “You’re just as sweaty as I am.”

“Well, of course I am! You’re not the easiest person to sleep with. Not to mention you were a lot rougher with me this time around.” Cecil rolled his eyes, turning onto his stomach, pushing himself up.

“I’m not exactly feeling, well, you know.” He never had to finish that particular sentence, mostly because Cecil knew. Kevin pushed himself up feeling rather boneless as he followed Cecil back into the bathroom. He bit into Cecil’s shoulder, getting a yelp out of his brother.

“What was that for?”

“Nothing. Better get the water heated before we get in. Wouldn’t want to suddenly get chilly right before bed.” Kevin turned the knobs, watching as steam filled the small room. “See, so simple and easy.”

“I could have done that myself,” Cecil huffed, stepping into the warm water.

“Oh, I know.” Kevin stepped in on the other side, and then kneeled down before his brother. He kissed the head of his cock, opening his mouth to take it further into his mouth. Just as he promised. Cecil’s grip on his hair only tightened the harder Kevin sucked. His hands stayed on those hips, identical to his own. Once Cecil cried out, and he tasted the bitterness of semen on his tongue, Kevin stayed, swallowing it down like always. As Cecil’s dick softened, he allowed it to slide from his mouth, standing up to help his brother shower.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil and Kevin are drunk. Kevin puts a collar on Cecil. That's pretty much it.

Finished the third "chapter" of Movies and Moonlight, which is basically where all my Cecilin porn is, so. Tagging jathis, because she said collared Cecil.

AO3 link

Maybe it was the alcohol, but Cecil was tired. He and Kevin had spent a night out, with a nice dinner at a fancy restaurant. They took a short walk at the park, rambling and babbling about work and personal things, who they were dating, silly things, really. Neither should have been drinking, but it never stopped them before. Now it was getting dark, and the walk home seemed too far. The dusk was making the sky a dusky pink, brilliant oranges and reds streaking through some of the clouds. His arm was linked with his twin’s, the mirror images taking slow steps up their street. Tonight they both wore white shirts with black slats. Only minor differences set them apart. Kevin wore yellow cufflinks, where Cecil wore purple, and their shoes were variations of the other. The only way someone would tell them apart would be those two in particular, though friends and family knew their unique mannerisms.

There was a slight chill in the air as they walked, Cecil getting more and more giggly the closer they got to home. His head was on Kevin’s shoulder, snuggling and nuzzling into the cloth.

“Cecil.”

“Hmmm?”

“You should hold off on that until we’re inside.” Cecil said nothing, pulling his head off of him, silently thankful they were so close to home. Kevin was the one to help Cecil up the stairs. They were both impaired, but Cecil far more than Kevin. Getting into the apartment was difficult at first, the key shaking in time with Kevin’s hand. After two tries, they were in.

“Heehehe! Home at last!” Cecil chuckled, pressing himself against his brother. His hands were shaking as he touched Kevin’s arms, sliding them down slowly.

“Let’s shower and get to bed, Ceec,” Kevin murmured, pressing a quick kiss to his forehead. He hoped it would be enough to placate Cecil for the time being. He wasn’t against it, not in the least, but being clean would be better. Or… “Cecil.” He grabbed his brother’s hand, tugging him back. “Get undressed, and lay on the couch.

“Yes, sir,” Cecil giggled, slowly stepping to the couch. His hands made quick work of the tie. He almost didn’t see Kevin behind him until his hands were helping him unbutton his clothes. Kevin kissed his neck softly, biting down once the shirt lay crumpled on the floor.

“Mmm, wait a second.” Kevin pulled off of him removing his own shirt, folding both his and Cecil’s neatly before placing it on the table. It would be hell to pay later during laundry. He kicked off his shoes, motioning for his brother to do the same. After doing so, he stripped himself and his brother of their slacks, folding them as well. Their socks could stay where they were tugged off. Kevin smiled as Cecil sat down.

Cecil reached for him, wanting to begin now now now. He was craving Kevin’s touch, the only one that really brought him to reality, one that would lead him over the edge. Kevin plopped down next him, and Cecil took the opportunity to get onto his lap, pressing his lips against his cheeks in greeting. “Hi.”

Kevin laughed, pulling him into a kiss, gentle and soothing. It was a slow build up, but it didn’t matter. Cecil was rocking his hips against him, now biting into his brother’s lips, wanting a deeper kiss. He knew Kevin was the dominant one in their relationship, usually the one to drag Cecil into sex. Occasionally Cecil would pull him in, but it was rather rare. This is one of the rare times.

Most of their interaction was just making love, but sometimes Kevin had to be rough, wanted to be rough with him, leaving bite marks and hickeys that wouldn’t disappear for weeks. “Cecil, get off. We’re forgetting a few things.” His brother was reluctant to get off of him, but obeyed. A pout was plainly visible on his lips. Kevin stood up, promising to be right back. He was, of course, with a white collar and a bottle of lube in tow.

Cecil whimpered, realizing what would happen next, of course it would happen. He stayed still as the cool leather pressed against his skin, not tight, not loose, the perfect middle ground to ground him from the flighty influence of the alcohol. He knew Kevin wouldn’t sleep with him at this point. Not if the collar was out. Instead, he would pleasure his brother first, as Kevin expected. Cecil knew better than to break the rules of their game. The lube wasn’t for his brother, but for the masturbation for himself after. Kevin was thoughtful that way.

He slipped to the floor, obediently waiting for Kevin’s orders. Cecil never minded having Kevin lord over him, it wasn’t something he saw as bad in the least. Kevin sat down, running a hand through his brother’s hair. “You’re a good boy, yes?”

“Yes.”

“Then you know what you’re supposed to do. Get to it.” There was a hint of a growl in his throat, warning Cecil to hurry up. His hand was immediately in Kevin’s boxers, stroking at him, pleased that he could do this without worry. A soft moan from Kevin’s breath hinted he was very desperate now. Cecil didn’t hesitate to pull out his brother’s erection, tracing the head with his tongue.

Kevin sighed, hands tugging on Cecil’s hair. He obeyed the hint, sucking hard and pulling more of Kevin’s dick into his mouth. It never felt strange to do this, not ever.

That heat, wonderful encapsulating heat, the soft mewls and whines coming from Cecil, oh! It was better than the alcohol in his system, so much more intoxicating that they could do this, and wouldn’t be found out! “Good, Cecil, very good,” he purred, eyes closed and oblivious. It wouldn’t take long now, with Cecil’s tongue flat against the underside of his cock, sucking hard. The choice to pull out and cum on Cecil’s face was tempted, but he wanted to feel him swallow him down just like how they always do.

Kevin could feel himself on the precipice, not wanting to fall over quite yet and then he was there, back arched up, a harsh cry bellowing out. Cecil swallowed like he usually would, and was careful about pulling off. He knew just how sensitive Kevin was after orgasm.

“Are we going to shower now?” Cecil asked, timidly awaiting an answer.

“Yes. Go ahead and get in there, and I’ll join you shortly, alright? Then we can take care of you.” Kevin’s smile was lopsided, eyes still clouded with the afterglow of orgasm. Cecil nodded, smiling to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to screech at me in a way that is similar to communication? Just want to make some suggestions for my fantasy Noir stuff? I'm always listening at [my blog!](silent-novae.tumblr.com)


End file.
